Motivos
by Hiisae
Summary: Todas las personas tienen motivos para ser como son, y mi motivo de ser eres tú. Final.
1. Sentimientos

**Gracias a los comentarios del anterior fic :3, y concuerdo con ellos. Esta serie te da mucho que pensar, y es grato que fics en nuestro idioma, aunque ahora sea la única (lo cual no me molesta) espero que los disfruten ;3**

**Ahora traigo la próxima historia. Al principio quise escribir una parodia (no tanto en ese sentido, una realidad alterna) o una historia basadas en unas imágenes de la wiki de Madoka (donde ponen a Kyoko que se enamoro de Sayaka "a primera vista" y se integro a la escuela en forma de varón, e interactuó con otros personajes como Homura LoL), quisiera saber si les interesa alguna, para que las escriba xD. Pero por ahora traigo esta y espero que les guste.**

**Este capitulo estaba basado en posibles hechos después del episodio 10**

**Advertencias: Yuri leve. Madoka x Homura**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Mágica no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

**

* * *

**

_Homura POV_

-¡Gracias Homura-san!, Por favor toma asiento.

En ese momento sonó la campana del receso. Así que tome mi respectivo asiento, caminando lentamente. Cerré los ojos por un momento y volví a abrirlos dando un vistazo rápido a todo el salón.

_Calma._

-¡Madoka, quiero presentarte a mi novio!, Kyosuke- Dijo una chica de pelo verde, de nombre Hitomi si no me equivoco, sosteniendo del brazo a una chico avergonzado por el trato de su novia.

-Ah, Hola Madoka- Contesto el chico contesto el chico con una sonrisa sincera.

-Aw...Felicidades, espero que duren mucho- Dijiste con una sonrisa.

_Pero yo solo puedo notar que esa sonrisa es totalmente falsa._

Porque sabes que Sayaka lo quería desde hace tiempo, y en el fondo te duele que el ya no se acuerde ella, porque en el fondo sabes que por el Sayaka y Kyoko han muerto. Ellos no saben todo lo que ocasionaron.

Me levanto, con dirección a la azotea a comer. Tu solo me ves de reojo pero no me hablas, y lo entiendo. Debes estar pensando en muchas cosas.

-Homura-chan...-

_Madoka..._

Pero ya no estabas, fuiste a refugiarte con una de tus amigas, la que ocasiono la muerte de las mismas. El destino es cruel, y tu amabilidad hace que no la culpes y puedas perdonarla.

Por eso debo de guardar distancia, para poder protegerte.

En menos de lo que me doy cuenta llego a la azotea, me siento con cuidado, no hay nadie alrededor, solo mi oscura presencia. Ahora lo que menos tengo pensado es comer.

Ahora solo quiero pensar.

¿Que voy a hacer?, La noche de Walpurgis será pronto, y de alguna manera se que no lo lograre luchando yo sola, pero no me importa repetirlo todo, aunque no quiero verte morir otra vez...

_-Homura-chan... ¿Me salvarías de mi estupidez...antes de dejarme engañar por Kyubey?..._

Me recuesto contra la pared, recordando esas palabras, que sin duda quedaron grabadas en mi mente para siempre, igual que todo lo que me has dicho. Te lo prometí, ¡Y pienso cumplirlo!

Saco mi Gema del Alma y la miro.

Todo lo que he hecho es para protegerte Madoka, _todo._

Y estoy decida, me quite mis lentes, mis coletas y esa personalidad, para reemplazarla por algo firme y seguro, algo digno de protegerte.

Yo no tenía ningún sueño. No sabía que quería hacer con mi vida, siempre creí que estaría sola.

_Hasta que te conocí._

Tú me diste amabilidad, paz y sobre todo, cariño, tu amistad vale mucho para mí. Y, aunque no seas la misma Madoka, se que tu parte esta ahí, puede que profundo, pero ahí estas y por eso me recuerdas, ¿Verdad?

Como alguien tan buena como tu puede estar encerrada es un destino tan cruel...en todos los mundos a los que voy terminas muriendo, o siendo una bruja.

No me importa repetir la historia, lo hare las veces que sea necesario hasta encontrar una salida.

_-"¿Te acuerdas cuando te salve de aquella bruja?...ese es mi mas grande orgullo..."_

Me siento melancólica al recordar tus palabras, porque tu me haces sentir querida, ese cariño que nunca tuve de nadie, solo me lo puedes dar tu.

Admito que tengo miedo.

Miedo de nunca encontrar la salida, miedo de que mueras cada vez de una manera peor, miedo de que cada vez me corrompa mas, miedo de todo.

_En el fondo todavía sigo siendo esa niña enfermiza que no sabe hacer nada bien._

Pero tengo valor, tengo que confiar en que todo saldrá bien, ya no tengo que volver a perder la esperanza. Porque el día que me recuerdes por completo, quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mi.

Por eso quiero que sepas que hago todo esto por ti.

Sayaka, Mami...nunca tuve con ellas esa cercanía que tuve contigo, ni un poco. Kyoko fue un caso diferente, pero no la llegue a entender.

Vea por donde vea eres mi única amiga.

_Mi preciada amiga._

Quiero llorar, quiero desahogarme, pero esos sentimientos son inútiles porque solo te traen dolor. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Lágrimas llenas de dolor, tan agridulces, porque no todo ha sido sufrimiento.

He vivido momentos felices, y los atesoro como a nada en el mundo. Y por casualidad todos esos momentos felices fueron a tu lado.

He presenciado muchas cosas crueles, y las he afrontado, para volverme más fuerte. Cambie, pero no me arrepiento.

Trato de secarme las lágrimas inútilmente.

De pronto siendo una inquietud muy grande, estas en peligro, así que no dudo dos veces en ir a tu rescate. Pero esa sensación de peligro es tan familiar. Sonrió para mis adentros.

Llego al lugar destinado, el puente, viendo que caíste en pensamientos negativos. Cayendo a merced de una bruja que alguna vez derrotaste.

_Isabel._

La que origino todo esto, la causante de mis desgracias, y de tu orgullo. La miro como a una vieja amiga.

Estas asustada, temblando, ¿Tal vez sea porque la recuerdas?

-¡Madoka, rápido y has un contrato conmigo!

Tú siempre aprovechas las oportunidades, ¿Verdad Kyubey? Ahora es mi turno de protegerte, por eso ahora saco mis armas, las cuales robe por ti, dando con todo.

-Eso no será necesario...

_Todo lo que he hecho es por ti, ¿Ya te diste cuenta?_

Volteas a verme saliendo levemente del shock de hace unos minutos, con esa preocupación en tus ojos, pero me ven de una forma diferente, ¿Acaso me has recordado? No, es imposible.

Me inclino a recoger la semilla de sufrimiento viendo todos tus movimientos. Tu me estas viendo sorprendida.

-Homura-chan... ¿Has estado llorando?

Sonrió para mis adentros, así que se dio cuenta...me pregunto porque puedes saber lo que pienso, a pesar de tener esta faceta.

_Un abrazo._

Eso es lo que recibo, un abrazo. Me abrazas como si tu vida dependiera te ello.

-Tengo miedo...Todo esto que pasa es horrible...

Solo te correspondo, porque entiendo tu dolor. Se que puedo ser yo misma contigo. Hace tiempo me resigne, no permitiré que luches, hace tiempo tu me protegiste, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo. Quiero que te sientas segura a mi lado.

_Madoka...Ya no tendré miedo._

Tu solo me aprietas mas fuerte, tengo una enorme esperanza de que me recuerdes, pero a la vez me aterra, porque esa es una de las razones que pueden convencerte de ser una chica mágica.

Eres tan amable.

No quiero darte problemas ni preocupaciones, solo felicidad.

Por eso me hare mas fuerte, para protegerte,_ porque todo lo que hago es por ti._

_

* * *

_

**¡Terminado! 8D**

**O si, me encanta citar las palabras de los personajes xD . Perdón por lo corto, tratare de hacerlos mas largo, en otros asuntos, hasta ahora este fic esta planeado para tener tres capítulos, el próximo desde el punto de vista de Madoka y traerá unas sorpresitas.**

**Sinceramente escribir de estas dos me gusta mucho, y los sentimientos de Homura son tan predecibles y lindos :'3**

**Por si no saben quien es Isabel, es la primera bruja que ataco a Homura en el episodio 10, donde Mami y Madoka fueron a su rescate.**

**Los veré en el próximo capitulo, o en el próximo fic :'D**


	2. Promesas

**Aw, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y siento mucho la tardaza. Pero me surgieron muchos asuntos, tanto familiares como escolares y mi tiempo se redujo en gran cantidad u_u, aw, pues en un tiempo libre me tome el tiempo de escribir esto, espero que les guste C:**

**Como lo prometí, ahora es un capitulo narrado desde el punto de vista de Madoka 8D. Y esta basado en posibles hechos después del episodio 10.**

**Advertencia: Yuri leve.**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Madoka POV_

_Homura Akemi_

No se porque, pero ese nombre se me hacia tan familiar, tan extrañamente familiar.

_Tan aterradoramente familiar._

Siempre tuve una extraña curiosidad por ti, una extraña fascinación.

Desde que apareciste en mi sueño y te apareciste en mi escuela no pude evitar asustarme, pero es normal, cualquiera tendría esa reacción, pero no es todo, esos ojos, se sentían ligeramente familiares...ese cabello negro, es familiar, esa mirada.

_Todo en ti me es familiar._

Me giro para quedar recostada en mi cama, todo esta en oscuras, mi madre y padre están durmiendo igual que mi hermano.

Sonreí levemente.

Ellos tenían una buena vida, libre de preocupaciones y de malos pensamientos, y eso me hacía muy feliz, pero yo estaba destinada a tener una vida no tan agradable, llena de muertes y tristeza...

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Que hice para merecerme esto?_

_"-Quiero que me hagas un favor...puede que suene egoísta... ¿Podrías salvarme...antes que me deje engañar por...?"_

Ese es uno de los recuerdos que vi en mis sueños, se me hacia tan familiar, pero no logro ver la cara de la persona a la que le hablaba, acaso… ¿Era por ese acto egoísta por el cual sufro?, no creo, siento que esto viene desde mucho antes.

Me acurruco más en mi cama.

Ya no puedo escapar, ya no puedo escapar de los problemas como lo hacía antes, Sayaka tenía razón, todo es mi culpa, y tengo que cargar con ello, se que lo decía porque estaba en proceso de ser bruja, pero sus palabras tienen sentido.

Siento que detrás de todo esto es mi culpa.

_Porque siempre todo ha sido así_. Soy una inútil que no sabe hacer nada bien a parte de darle problemas a los demás, así que no me sorprendería que todo esto fuera obra mía. Kyubey lo ha dicho, estoy destinada a destruir este mundo…a ser la bruja más poderosa, y eso es algo que prefería no ser.

Homura-chan sufre por mi, ¿No? Es una ligera sensación.

Sonrió levemente con tristeza.

Tengo miedo de saber toda la verdad, pero también tengo miedo no saberlo y actuar mal. Siempre he estado evitándola, pero llego la hora que deje de hacer eso. Tengo que ser valiente, protegerla, de devolverle su sacrificio, hacer que todo esto que hace no sea en vano.

Sin Mami, Sayaka y Kyoko ya no es lo mismo, no se como acabara todo, quiero que estén devuelta conmigo, aun así hare lo posible para protegerte.

_Ya las perdí a ellas…no puedo perderte a ti ahora._

-Entonces... ¡Protégela y has un contrato conmigo!

_Kyubey..._

-¿Puedo hacerlo?- Pregunte de repente, no tenía conciencia de mi misma.

-¡Claro!, como dije, tu tienes el poder, hasta puedes convertirte en una diosa si lo deseas.

-Yo...

_"¡No lo hagas!, ¡Piensa en la gente que se preocupa por ti!...por favor..."_

_"Yo no tuve tiempo de elegir mi deseo, tu tienes que pensarlo bien Madoka..."_

_"Tu tienes una buena vida, no deberías desperdiciarla hasta que sea necesario, o si no me molestare mucho"_

_"Tu no has hecho nada...no sabes lo dificil que es ser una Mahou Shoujo"_

Homura...Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka.

Me sentía observada, una mirada penetrante y melancólica me observaba, vigilando mis acciones desde lejos, pero a la vez tan cerca. Sonreí levemente, porque Homura siempre estaba protegiéndome.

-Lo pensare...-Le conteste a Kyubey.

-¿Y porque no ahora?, ¡Entre mas rápido mejor!

Interpreto mi silencio, solo hizo su sonrisa mas amplia y cerro los ojos, se dio media vuelta.

-De acuerdo, tarde o temprano morirás por este mundo, y tú misma lo destruirás-

Dicho esto se fue y me recosté nuevamente en mi cama, pero esta mirada todavía no se iba, permanecía ahí, silenciosa y misteriosa, velando por mí en todo momento para que estuviera fuera de peligro, todo era tan familiar.

La noche de Walpurgis se acercaba cada vez más, y en ese día no estoy segura que hare.

Dejo de pensar en eso y me concentro en mi ultimo encuentro conmigo, te veías tan triste, estabas llorando y en cierta manera creo que conozco la razón, quiero abrazarte, porque me siento segura a tu lado y se que eso te hace mas fuerte, tengo ese presentimiento.

Estoy harta de no hacer nada, de parecer una inútil que solo sabe llorar.

Tengo que cambiar eso, y lo voy a lograr, lo hare por todos, para no defraudarlos…otra vez.

Ahora mi sonrisa se siente mas viva, mas alegre.

No tengo muchos recuerdos extraños, pero tú apareces en ellos, eso quiero decir que has hecho mucho por mí, me has estado protegiendo, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?

No he sido la mejor de las personas, no he hecho mucho...entonces, _¿Por qué?_

¿Mis recuerdos tienen algo que ver en eso?, acaso hice algo lo suficientemente grande como para ganarme tu cariño y fidelidad eterna, sea lo que sea, te agradezco.

Por haberte fijado en alguien tan débil e indefensa como yo,_ por haber protegido a alguien tan cobarde como yo._

No se si toda la vida he sido así, tengo diferentes recuerdos de mi que no recuerdo haber vivido, pero tu si los has vivido, ¿Verdad?

La cabeza me explotara, siento que estos pensamientos están llegando muy lejos y ni siquiera se si es verdad…si estas son tus intenciones.

Estoy tan confundida, y tengo miedo...porque todo es tan horrible, pero es inevitable, tengo que aceptar todo esto...tarde o temprano lo tendría que aceptar.

_Por ti..._

_Para poder protegerte._ Igual como tú lo haces.

Es cierto que no te conozco muy bien, nunca te entendí, en muchas maneras como el porque de tus acciones. Pero ahora mas que nunca quiero entenderte, porque mis recuerdos no son normales, hay algo escondido en ellos, y lo voy a averiguar, definitivamente.

Sonrió, porque ahora tengo puesta una nueva meta, un propósito por el cual vivir. Pero sonrió mas en el fondo, porque esa mirada melancólica que me observa me protege, ahora las cosas serán diferentes, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de tu sacrificio...lo juro.

* * *

**Aw, capitulo terminado :3, corto, pero terminado.**

**Prometo que el capitulo final sera mas largo, no abandonare este fic x3**

**Bueno, trate de manejar a la Madoka normal con una mas madura, es la que yo quiero ver y espero que nos den xD**

**Por cierto me he fijado que Madoka tiene pequeños recuerdos de Homura, y este capitulo se basa en como se siente respecto a ellos, en profundidad :33**

**Acabo de pensar un poco el fic, tendrá 2 capítulos mas (Si me va bien tal vez sean 3). Un especial Kyoko x Sayaka (del que será el próximo capitulo) y el capitulo final, si veo interés a lo mejor hago uno de Mami (Si hago uno de Kyoko y Sayaka, porque no uno de Mami xD)**

**Gracias a los que me leen, Kyoko les dará Pockys de premio 8D**


	3. No me arrepiento

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí dejo el capitulo de Sayaka y Kyoko. Lo puse antes de lo esperado para poder concentrarme en el último xD, que por cierto será basado en un doujin muy bueno que leí, sin mas que decir dejo el capitulo.**

**Advertencias: Yuri leve, amistad profunda, la que elijan.**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Mágica no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Sayaka POV_

En el salón de clases esta igual que siempre, la maestra sigue alegando a que escojamos a la persona correcta para pasar el resto de nuestros días, sonrió irónicamente, porque me toco a la mejor de las personas y yo no la escogí, ella me escogió a mi, aunque al principio nos lleváramos como el agua y el aceite, no combinan.

Me concentre en Madoka, tenía un semblante triste y pensativo, espero que este bien...Hitomi esta feliz, muy feliz. Kyosuke le esta hablando, pero no quiero escucharlos.

Suena la campana y Hitomi no duda en acercarse a Madoka y contarle las novedades.

-¡Madoka, quiero presentarte a mi novio!, Kyosuke- Dijo Hitomi con ojos sonrientes, mirando con mucho...amor a Kyosuke.

-Ah, Hola Madoka- Respondió mientras miraba a Madoka con una sonrisa, mientras de incorporaba en Hitomi...

Doy una sonrisa melancólica.

_-Sayaka..._

Madoka trata de sonreír, puedo notarlo, pero no puede, porque sabe que yo lo amado por mucho tiempo.

_-Sayaka_

Soy una tonta.

_-¡Sayaka!_

* * *

Abro los ojos y me levanto de golpe, diendo un vistazo rápido al lugar, ahora ya todo no era blanco, podía sentir el aire y pasto, se sentía relajante, podría ver el cielo, pero no podía ver un final, solo una infinidad de camino. Kyoko estaba notablemente molesta, eso me incomodo un poco, ¿A penas nos llevábamos bien y se enojaba conmigo?

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunte con temor.

Ella solo suspiro pesadamente, abrió una caja de Pockys, que por cierto no sabia de donde le aparecían, y tomo uno y me miro fijamente, como regañándome con la mirada, todos sus gestos son lindos ahora que lo pienso.

-... ¿Otra vez soñando con ese tal "Kyosuke"?

Me asuste, lo admito.

-Algo así... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Hablas dormida, _idiota_-

No se porque, pero me ofendía que ella me llamara así, aunque aceptaba que si lo era, no sabía si enojarme o mejor aceptar la realidad. Solo le hice una mueca.

Sin embargo, ella llevo su mano hasta mi cabello y lo acaricio, como disculpándose de lo que dijo, claro, ella es muy impulsiva y mi ego es demasiado grande, si alguien no se animaba a pedir perdón nadie lo haría, es por eso que somos tan diferentes.

_Pero a la vez tan iguales._

Sonreíste, con esa sonrisa tan pura, esa sonrisa que se siente tan cálida.

-¿No te arrepientes de tu decisión?...-Pregunte.

Lo admito, desde el tiempo en que estamos juntas siempre me he preguntado eso, he tenido miedo de saber la respuesta, pero ya aprendí que no todo es un cuento de hadas, todos lo tienen que aprender algún día, por las buenas o por las malas.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-... ¿Aw?

Mi carácter era insoportable, no la entendía.

Solo hizo una sonrisa cínica y se termino su Pocky que estaba comiendo.

-Quería salvarte, y nunca me arrepentiré de eso- Dijiste en pocas palabras con mirada desinteresada, pero sabía que era mentías, te preocupabas por mi y te lo agradezco.

Ahora era la misma rutina. Este espacio donde estábamos, nuestro mundo, era nuestro hogar. Una pequeña ciudad, como en la que vivíamos, en ella hacíamos todo. Ahora nos dormíamos juntas, comíamos juntas, jugábamos juntas, platicábamos, hacíamos de todo...era agradable.

Me abrazabas, me hacías bromas, me obligabas a rezar.

Me dabas cariño, _amor._

Todo lo que nunca tuve y desee, me lo diste tu. _Estoy agradecida por eso._

En mis sueños puedo ver a Madoka, todo lo que le pasa. A Hitomi, a Kyosuke..., sus recuerdos solo me traen melancolía y ganas de llorar, ¿Que he hecho mal?. El nunca me presto atención, solo soy una ilusa, puedo verlo en sus citas con Hitomi, sus momentos íntimos, y me duele desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón.

Pero llegabas tú, a alegrarme y darme ese amor que me hacía falta.

Soy una persona inestable, con tu personalidad no se como me soportabas, soy terca y lo admito. Era alguien importante para ti, lo escuche de Homura.

No me siento con el privilegio de eso, no lo merezco y por eso te doy las gracias. Todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Me di mi tiempo para pensar, te preocupabas por mí, me prestabas atención, todo lo que Kyosuke nunca hizo por mí.

_-¡Sayaka vamos a comer!-_

Siempre estabas pensando en mí, con el tiempo había aprendido a convivir contigo, ahora estaba acostumbrada a tenerte siempre cerca, a hacer todo juntas.

_-Te quiero, idiota-_

Ambas somos como agua y aceite, tan diferentes y no combinan. _Pero eso no significa que no puedas ponerlas en un mismo vaso._

Así como tú me aceptas, yo te acepto. Daré lo mejor de mi parte para olvidar a Kyosuke y quererte a tí...que te preocupas por mí, que me das cariño, cosas que nunca recibí.

_Love Me Do_

Abro los ojos, ¿Por que pensé en eso?

-Sayaka, ¡Préstame atención!- Hizo una mueca infantil que me daba ternura -¿En que piensas?- Preguntaste moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de lado.

-En tonterías...Por cierto, ¿Como decía la entrada a mi mundo como bruja?-

Sonreíste maliciosamente, sacaste un Pocky y lo metiste en mi boca, inmediatamente tomaste el otro extremo con tu boca, como el clásico juego del Pocky, mientras decías lo que estaba pensando.

_-Love Me Do._

Inmediatamente rompiste el palito partiéndolo con tus dientes mientras me mirabas juguetonamente.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunte, con nerviosismo evidente, ella siempre me ponía nerviosa.

Te acercaste y me diste un abrazo. Fue cálido, sentía que podía quedarme así por horas, fue cuando comprendí todo.

Pudiste llegar a mí, porque tenías lo que mi entrada decía, amor hacia mi persona. Pudiste llegar conmigo y estar a mi lado porque tenías lo único que me faltaba amor, _Love Me Do._

Gracias por todo, _créeme que no te arrepentirás._

Suspire pesadamente, pronto sería la noche de Walpurgis y Homura estaría sola, ¿Que sería de Madoka? Hay muchas cosas que he comprendido desde aquí, tantas revelaciones que nunca espere.

Kyoko...solo te limitaste a tomar mi mano, dándome fuerzas.

-Ellas estarán bien- Aseguraste.

Te creo, estarán bien. Ahora solo queda observarlas y ver como pasa todo. No estoy asustada, porque estoy a tu lado. Y aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias, estaremos bien, _¿No?_

* * *

**Fue corto, por ser un especial, además fueron dos capítulos en una semana xD**

**No queda mucho que decir. Estuve razonando lo de Love Me Do (entrada al mundo de Sayaka) y llegue a esa conclusión yuri LoL, me quedo muy cursi, pero déjenme ser xD, vale la pena soñar. Intente mantener a Kyoko y Sayaka es su personalidad, si hay errores lo siento.**

**En el próximo veremos el capitulo final, pero estoy viendo si hago un bad ending o good ending xD**

**Gracias por leer. ¡Tendrás la bebida Morning Rescue de regalo! 8D, patrocinada por Sayaka y Kyoko, la bebida que salva (?)**


	4. Volviendo a empezar

**Como ya varios saben, el final de Madoka sale el 21 de Abril, y este fic no tendría sentido si no lo termino antes de la fecha. No quiero darle vueltas al asunto y escribiré mi propia teoría. Sera un happy ending xD**

**Aw, simplemente diré que me agrada mucho escribir este fic, y por ende, este capitulo.**

**Aclaración: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Mágica no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

_Madoka POV_

Han pasado unos días desde que no hablo con Homura y lo entiendo, tengo demasiadas cosas que pensar. Ahora estoy más que segura que he conocido a Homura antes, pero, ¿Donde?

Por más que busco una respuesta no la encuentro.

He tenido mucho dolor de cabeza esta semana.

Por suerte el timbre del colegio suena, significando que las clases se han acabado por hoy. No veo a Homura, tal vez ya se ha ido, después de todo tiene más preocupaciones que yo.

Mañana es el día de Walpurgis, donde supuestamente yo destruiré el universo.

Puedo sentirme observada, que Homura me observa, que Kyubey me observa y esto es incomodo. Yo no escogí este destino, pero no tengo otra opción que aceptarlo.

Salgo de la habitación directo hacia la salida de la escuela. Siempre me he dejado llevar por las apariencias, Kyubey es tan lindo...pero tan cruel, Homura es tan misteriosa y fría...pero tiene un corazón frágil, no importa que ahora sea una especie de zombie, sigue siendo una humana.

Llego a la salida y veo el cielo, probablemente será la última vez que lo vea.

Ahora me siento más inútil que nunca, quiero ayudar, pero todas me advirtieron que no lo haga, que es algo que nunca debería hacer.

-_¡Madoka-san!_

Volteo a ver a Hitomi, una de mis amigas, he perdido contacto con ella, venía acompañada de Kyosuke.

-¿Si?...

-Te he visto muy melancólica últimamente, ¿Tienes que ver con que Sayaka-san no venga a la escuela?, es que ya no la veo por acá...

Unas ganas de llorar me inundaron, puse una mirada melancólica y ella lo noto. Kyosuke mostro un pequeño interés en la conversación, como si olvidara algo.

-Oh cierto, me había me olvidado de ella- Dijo Kyosuke entre risas.

No se porque pero estoy sintiendo un pequeño rencor hacia _el._..

-Discúlpenme, pero llevo prisa, hablamos luego

Hitomi no me detuvo, sabía que tenía mis razones y luego me contaría, solo salí corriendo de ahí. No quería ir a mi casa así que fui al parque. Cada vez mas recuerdos me llagaban, cosas que no había vivido.

-¿Lista para destruir el universo?, _Kaname Madoka_

-Vete...por favor

No lo voltee a ver y no era necesario, siempre tenía la misma apariencia.

-De acuerdo, pero no puedes escapar de tu destino, ¡Tarde o temprano serás una chica mágica!

Y se fue, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Me senté en la banca de siempre, donde había visto a Homura matar a Kyubey, aunque no por completo por lo que veo. Suspire. Últimamente me he preguntado lo que sería de mí si nada hubiera pasado...

_¿Donde estarán Mami, Sayaka y Kyoko?_

Estoy sola...bueno, no tan sola, porque Homura me vigila, y de alguna manera es agradable.

_Homura POV_

Sorprendentemente Kyubey dejo a Madoka en paz, esto me facilitará las cosas por ahora. Suspire recargándome en la pared donde estaba, en mi casa, lo que puedo llamar "hogar" por ahora. Es de noche y la noche de Walpurgis será muy pronto, todavía no se lo que voy a hacer.

Pero por Madoka lo hare, la salvare.

_Porque lo prometí._

Las horas pasan y me quedo sin hacer nada, tengo todos mis preparativos, muchas armas y ya me arme de valor, no tengo miedo.

Deje esa faceta en el pasado, todo mi miedo esta atrás, mi falta de confianza, autoestima...todos esos malos sentimientos están lejos, justo donde deben estar.

Volteo a ver el gran reloj de mi hogar. Es la hora de partir, esa hora que espere que llegara con ansias, pero a la vez que nunca llegara.

Estoy lista para lo que me depare el destino. Para que pueda salvar a Madoka, o este sea un intento fallido y tenga que volver a repetir la historia, sea lo que sea, lo aceptare.

Camino tranquilamente, yo domino el tiempo, paso por las calles que ahora permanecen vacías y solitarias, quisiera mostrar mi sufrimiento pero eso sería triste, no puedo rebajarme a tal forma, Homura Akemi no lo hará.

Paso por la casa de Madoka, suspiro, ella me vera. Quiera o no, aunque le advierta vendra, por voluntad propia o por Kyubey...vendrá.

Ignoro eso con tristeza y me dirijo a la torre del reloj.

Siempre me preguntado..._porque todos mi intentos son en vano._

Por más que quiera corregir mis errores, siempre salen otros nuevos, esto es un triste laberinto. Nadie se da cuenta que en mí, yo veo su vida una y otra vez, veo esas almas cansadas que actúan como una marioneta una y otra vez.

_Que triste, ¿Verdad?_

El cielo se empieza a oscurecer, una forma borrosa se aparece en el cielo. Hago una sonrisa sin quererlo. El final de todo, Walpurgis. Solo la miro como una vieja amiga, solo pido que me den el poder para vencerla, para proteger a Madoka, para salvarla...

Doy un respiro profundo, me paro donde vi a Madoka por primera vez.

_-"El haberte salvado...Ha sido mi mas grande orgullo"_

_-"Adiós...Homura-chan"_

El comienzo de todo. Saco mi arma y me dirijo a la bruja, a atacarla como a todas las demás. Parezco un disco rayado, repitiendo movimientos y acciones que hasta ya aburre.

-!Homura-chan!

No necesito voltear para reconocer esa voz, la conozco a la perfección. Madoka ha venido, ha impedir mi muerte, a convertirse en chica mágica, solo deseo que salga todo bien.

-Tú tienes el poder de impedirlo, ¡Conviértete en una chica mágica!

No sabes como detesto tu voz Kyubey, nunca permitiré que funcione tu plan. No gritare, tengo energía, tengo fe, estoy bien

_¿Verdad?_

Walpurgis me golpea, no me di cuenta y salgo disparada a un edificio. Como en la última vez, Kyubey intenta convencer a Madoka, quiero acercármele y advertirle, soltarle toda la verdad, aun en el fondo...estoy terriblemente asustada.

Mi propio destino me da lastima, pero no me arrepiento, nunca lo hare, porque entonces me arrepentiría de conocer a Madoka.

_-¡No lo hagas!_

No logra oírme.

_Madoka POV_

Kyubey intenta convencerme, pero no logro concentrarme, todos esos recuerdos que no he vivido, me están atormentando...

_"Me salvarías...antes de que me deje engañar por Kyubey..."_

_"El haberte salvado, ha sido mi mas grande orgullo...Homura-chan"_

_"Tu nombres es genial, ¡Deberías comparte de la misma manera para igualarlo!"_

_"¡Eso fue genial Homura-chan!"_

Me da escalofríos, tengo miedo. Pero todo eso será cierto, tengo esa duda. Kyubey dice que si me convierto en chica mágica tendré el poder de una diosa, entonces podre salvarla, quiero saber todo, la verdad y nada más que la misma.

-Kyubey...yo...

_"¡No lo hagas!, ¡Piensa en las personas que tratan de protegerte!"_

¿Que hago?, todo esto es tan horrible...

Veo la batalla, Homura esta pasándola muy mal. La bruja la golpea, cayendo cerca de mi, no lo pienso dos veces y corro a verla.

-¡Homura!

-Madoka...

-Evita todo su sufrimiento, conviértete en una chica mágica y desea su libertad, ya no tendra que pasar por todo esto

Kyubey...Me lo dice en mi mente, lo quiero ignorar y lo hare.

Su estado me da tristeza, esta lastimada, una vez la vi con lentes, yo estaba peleando junto a ella, pero ahora esta sola. La veo.

-Homura-chan, acaso... ¿Tú y yo nos conocemos desde antes?

Ella guarda silencio.

-¡Contéstame!

Solo sonríe con tristeza. Frunce levemente los labios, como si le costara mucho pronunciar las palabras.

-..._Si_...No sabes desde cuando.

No necesite oír más. Llore, como nunca lo había hecho, ella estaba así por mi culpa, por esa promesa que le hice hacer, no se si estos son recuerdos míos, estoy alucinando, no me importa. Solo se que te conozco desde antes y eso me basta.

El momento no dura mucho, Walpurgis hace un ataque hacia nosotros y tu me proteges, aunque saliste disparada hacia atrás por efecto y vuelves a la batalla con el alma herida.

_Esto es horrible..._

Pero no lo asimilo, me llega un dolor terrible a la cabeza, me llega un nuevo recuerdo. Era mi sueño, el que tuve antes de que la conociera, estaba a punto de pedir mi deseo, pero no lo logre recordar hasta ahora.

_"Deseo..."_

_Homura POV_

Estoy cansada y herida, le conté a Madoka la verdad. Ahora es mas probable que se convierta en chica mágica, me siento basura humana.

La bruja es demasiado fuerte y no resistiré mucho.

_-Homura-chan._

_Esa voz..._

El tiempo y espacio de detiene y siento que algo me abraza, es cálido...es Madoka, no. No es la Madoka de este tiempo, la he visto tantas veces que ya no la puedo reconocer, ella solo me sonríe, siento que tengo fuerza, que tengo confianza, me siento…Bien.

-Homura-chan,_ tu puedes..._

Y todo vuelve a la normalidad, ahora puedo detener el tiempo, mis municiones están bien. Puedo hacerlo.

La bomba esta colocada. Explota y todo se vuelve luz. Walpurgis esta derrotada. Sonrió satisfecha y me recuesto en el piso mojado.

Madoka me ve, Kyubey me observa, no se si porque la derrote, pero tiene esa extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Homura-chan...

-Madoka...gracias por ayudarme

Ella solo niega, -No...Tu has hecho mucho por mi- Me abraza -Lo siento...

Hago un gesto de dolor, ahora por haber derrotado a la bruja mas fuerte, mi destino en convertirme en la bruja mas malvada que ha existido. Mientras Madoka esta bien, no hay problema, seré feliz.

-Madoka...me siento feliz. Porque he cumplido mi promesa...por eso quiero pedirme algo. Quieres que me mates_._

Ella solo suelta lágrimas. Y aun mas cuando le entrego una pistola que tenía guardada.

-No...¡Ya me perdido a Mami, a Sayaka, a Kyoko...A ti!, ¡Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ustedes!

Silencio, ella parece darse cuenta de algo y solo _sonríe._

Mi proceso para convertirme en bruja se esta acelerando. Puedo sentir el dolor proveniente de mi contenedor.

-Madoka...por favor...mátame

Es un escenario invertido tan familiar, y lo sabe. Kyubey se acerca a nosotras, como preparándose para algo.

-Kyubey..._deseo..._

_¡No Madoka!_

* * *

Abro mis ojos levemente, y me paro rápidamente, ¿Por qué?. ¡Si Madoka no se ha convertido en bruja entonces porque! ¿Mis esfuerzos han sido en vano?

Veo mis papeles de inscripción para la escuela.

_Soy una inútil._

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, llego a la escuela con esa aura tan misteriosa, me presento, pero... ¿Y Madoka?, no la veo.

_No puede ser..._

Las clases pasan como siempre, la misma clase de ejercicios, el mismo problema de matemáticas, las mismas preguntas. Todo igual, entonces, ¿Por qué?

Al final, el día de escuela termina.

Veo a Sayaka, hablando con rapidez con Hitomi, como si tuviera la urgencia de ir a un asunto.

-Lo siento...tengo que alimentar a una _gruñona_- Dijo sonriendo mientras sostenía una caja de Pockys.

Creo haber visto a Mami en otra clase, pero a lo mejor sea solo mi imaginación.

Salgo de clases, ¿Donde esta Madoka?, porque todo volvió a ser igual, no pude salvarla y soy una inútil...no sirvo para nada, simplemente... debería desaparecer

Paso por el puente, ese puente tan familiar en donde he vivido muchas cosas contigo y veo el suelo, luego este se va tornando como mosaicos.

¿Eh?

Isabel...la bruja que me ataco por primera vez, esta ahí apunto de atacarme, estoy asustada tanto que no puedo transformarme. Pero una flecha, solo una, acaba con la bruja.

Volteo a verla.

_Madoka._

-Homura-chan- Me sonrió con cariño -Gracias por todo-

Un abrazo, no puedo evitarlo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, empiezo a llorar de verdad, todos esos sentimientos que había estado evitando...fluyen. Ella me recuerda, yo la recuerdo.

-Nunca mas estarás sola- Dice sonriéndome.

La Madoka que quería hay estaba, todo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Puedo ver por detrás de su espalda a Kyubey, con esa sonrisa, se que algo trama, pero ahora, solo sonríe, porque en este mundo encontrara mucha energía.

Puede que en este mundo Madoka muera y regrese en el tiempo. En cada mundo, encontrara mas energía, se va acumulando, y algún día su plan tendrá éxito, tal vez en muchos años, no lo se. Ahora solo me concentro en el presente, soy feliz.

_"Deseo proteger a Homura, quiero salvarla, repetir la historia y que ella me recuerde"_

El deseo de Madoka me llega a la mente.

Gracias...Madoka, _mi única amiga._

* * *

**Y el fin, Good ending xD**

**Si me quedo cursi lo siento, pero la serie me obliga a ponerme así (?).La verdad esto es mi teoría, aunque no creo que sea posible, igual disfrutare viendo el final y acordándome de este fic. Gracias a los que me han leído, lo agradezco mucho, y como prometí, un capitulo mas largo que los demás.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo fic, ya que mis historias de Madoka no se acaban aquí :3**

**¿Review?**


End file.
